Tivoli
Overview Tivoli is a must for all children and those who like to play. Tivoli is located just a few minutes walk from City Hall, and with the Copenhagen Central Station as its nearest neighbour it is very easy to get to. When Tivioli opens its doors in 2014, the famous wooden roller coaster turns 100 years. In that occasion, the roller coaster will be transformed into its orginal look. The new design will consist of two mountain tops of which the largest is 26 metres above the gardens. In addition there will be an artificial waterfall with a total drop of over 20 metres on the roller coaster's side. The waterfall will give the feeling of travelling in the mountains. The reconstruction will contribute to the on-going development of Tivoli and will enhance the guests' experience. You can also look forward to open air film screenings on ten Sundays during the summer season. The film screenings will take place at Plænen in Tivoli and is in collaboration with the film festival CPH:PIX. The Tivoli rides Tivoli is the world's second oldest amusement park and is one of Copenhagen's most famous attractions. Tivoli is filled with wild rides, green oases, gourmet food, rock concerts and much more. The Demon, the Golden Tower and Vertigo can challenge the big, while The Flying Trunk, The Little Aviator and the Veteran cars are a hit with the kids. Live music every day Every day in Tivoli Gardens you get to experience a different music genre live on one of the stages. Tivoli has three outdoor scenes, with lots of live music - both Danish and international artists. Every Friday throughout the summer season there is Friday Rock at the lawn. In 2012 Tivoli introduced the Tivoli Music Week where every day is dedicated to a different genre. The concept continues this year with lots of live music. Tivoli also offers musical events such as Tivoli Festival, which has a big classical program, as well as Offspring which is a two day festival filled with young, upcoming bands. True to tradition, the Tivoli Illuminations will transform the Tivoli Lake into a dream universe consisting of light, water, fire and smoke. The illuminations can be experienced every day during the summer season at 22:45 by the Tivoli Lake. However, during the opening and closing day of Tivoli it will happen at 21:45. Fireworks The garden is not only full with rides and adventures, but can also offer a calm and relaxed atmosphere. Here you will find green areas, lakes, fountains and beautiful flowers. Fireworks is an old tradition in Tivoli and you can experience it every Saturday. Between Christmas and New Year there is the Tivoli fireworks festival with fireworks everyday. Autumn and Christmas Every year during the autumn holiday Tivoli is transformed into an enchanted autumn universe full of witches, pumpkins and lanterns. All rides are running as they do from the middle of November and throughout December, where Christmas in Tivoli opens its doors. Tickets ADMISSION *Children under 8 years must be accompanied by an adult. One adult may accompany a maximum of four children under 8 years of age. If there are more than four children per adult, the full admission price is paid for each child beyond the fourth child under 8 years. Re-entry If you wish to leave the Gardens and come back the same day, you can buy a re-entry ticket. PACKAGES Packages can be bought from Tivoli's online shop. MULTI-RIDE TICKETS AND RIDE TICKETS ADMISSION TO TIVOLI'S AQUARIUM Opening Hours 10. April 2014 - 21. September 2014 : Sunday - Thursday 11.00-23.00 : Friday - Saturday 11.00-24.00 It is possible to leave the Gardens through the main entrance until one hour after closing. SEASONS 2014 Summer: 10 April - 21 September Halloween: 10 October - 2 November Christmas: 15 November - 31 December Find Your Way Tivoli is steps away from Copenhagen Central Station. Category:Denmark Category:Copenhagen